


Boosting Morale

by Make__Shift



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, CT x reader, CT-27-5555 fives is nasty and we're here for it, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Deserves Better, Drinking, Duty won't let us fuck, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, I saw a tag on here the Ct-7567 Rex needs a hug, Jealousy, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Jedi apprentice reader, Light Choking, Mild Degrading Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Reader is a slut, Rex come get your girl, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, fives x reader - Freeform, nah- he needs a BJ, oh god and the word cum is used a lot im sorry in advance, oopsies, reader is a brat, reader is a desperate ho and thank god, soft dom Rex, using someone to make someone else jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: Reader is a newly transferred Jedi apprentice who's acquired quite the taste for Clone Troopers- specifically Captain Rex. Things get a little more complicated when the object of her affections catches her in the middle of a tryst with another CT. Whatever will they do?! Spoiler: They fuck >:) Desperate, thirsty, and way too bratty, but Quarantine's got me acting out. Story will feature her relationship with Rex but also includes some named and unnamed non-canonical CT's.Honestly, if you're reading this, welcome to the rarest of rare-pair hell! Suffer with me, won't you?
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	1. Acting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So just a little preamble to set the scene/ explain things. Reader is a newly transferred apprentice under Anakin (just go with it) as her master was recently killed (sad). It's clear I'm not writing this for the plot lmao so if that bothers you, consider yourself forewarned! Honestly I just wanted to write a thirsty Grey!Jedi reader who gets railed by some hot Clone ass- especially if that includes one jealous Captain Rex. (I'm a big fan of the "Duty says we mustn't fuck" "Oh, but yes we shall" theme)
> 
> Also! Reader isn't described very much, but is referred to with she/her pronouns so I've labelled it as fem!reader
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my nasty friends >:D

___________________________________________________________

Kriff this wasn't fair. 

You'd be lying if you denied you'd been staring at them all night. Though, in your defense, the glossy sheen of their armor reflecting under the neon was about as subtle as a slap in the face. The stark contrast of the armor's hard lines against the organic warmth of their faces was always startling. In full kit, they could easily pass as robotic. Without their helmets, however, they suddenly reminded you how human they were- how delicate, and fallible, and comfortless... 

You chewed on your lip absentmindedly as your thoughts wandered.

\------------------------------------------------

The first time you'd taken a CT to bed with you had been completely spontaneous and completely damning. You'd taken a bite of the apple and now you spent every free moment thinking about how to get your next fix. The next time had been with someone from your old Master's squad- not just an unplanned shore-leave fling. A real chase with proper, smoldering build up, delicious back and forth, and a fated night that left you marked up and sore. The way he felt, the sounds he made- so different from your first and yet so similar. That encounter had sealed your fate.

The attraction had plagued you for months now. Finally reaching a fever pitch with your recent transfer that brought you into the orbit of the incomparable leader of the 501st- Captain Rex. The authority he commanded and the discipline with which he held himself was instantly attractive. You longed to have that battle-hardened resolve crumble as your mouth and body corrupted his boy-scout good nature. 

Over the course of the first weeks everything had been excruciatingly chaste, and your desire had begun to wane as you'd found really no possible way to flirt with such a reserved and rule-bound man. Unfortunately for your nerves, your new Master had a penchant for jetting off on spontaneous missions with Ahsoka, leaving you alone to run tactics in the dropships with Rex and his squad. To be fair, Ahsoka and you did switch out from time to time, but it was understood you had more of a mind for maneuvers than she- especially when most of the plays in your book happened to be a little more underhanded than the Separatists expected from the Republic. 

Being separated from Anakin and Ahsoka wasn't altogether bad- in fact, things became a lot more challenging rather quickly whenever they were around- as any sort of secret would around other Force Wielders. You'd done your absolute best to keep your thoughts squeaky clean in the presence of other Jedi- with considerable effort. But in the private darkness of your quarters, during the dull and monotonous mission briefings, and yes, even occasionally on the battlefield, your hunger for your CO was a yawning void, spreading cavernous before you. Restraining your troublesome nature was getting harder and harder. 

You'd resolved yourself to keeping your head down; to relegate him to your late night thoughts. That was until a few weeks ago. 

Seeking a little solace you'd wandered Coruscant's lower levels for the perfect locale, ultimately landing on this very bar. The main conditions were thus, a popular spot for Troopers, and most importantly, such a place where no one would ever recognize you. After all, you were there for a good time, not to warrant disciplinary action. Well... perhaps only if it was carried out by a certain Captain...

That first night you'd not done much by way of disguise- banking on the fact that the clientele would a) not include anyone who knew you and b) would surely be far more interested in their drinks and dealings than in placing you. That sentiment foolishly lulled you into a sense of anonymity that was oh so dangerous. The further into the crowd you wandered, the more the space opened up to you. It seemed to go on forever, unfolding into more bars and rooms bathed in neon. An electric spike of panic raced down your spine when you nearly ran into a group of 501st. Praying that your flimsy hood would be enough of a camouflage, you'd ducked your head down lower under its shadow and told yourself they'd probably been too distracted to notice. It's not like they'd be looking for you anyways. 

Shaking it off as best as you could, you pushed further in, and found ease in the arms of a rather colourful assortment of drinks. After a while the dark bass had wormed its way into your head, aided by sugary, overpriced drinks. The heady combination had your better judgement playing second fiddle to the burgeoning lust that burned through your body. Not caring anymore about keeping your head covered, you'd lowered your hood and pushed through the crowd to where the throng became the dancefloor. Normally grinding and dancing would have been right up your alley, but rubbing against hard kit wasn't as hot in practice as in theory. Thankfully it didn't take too long to find an eager trooper outside of the 501st. He was the exact mixture of cocky and assertiveness that really got your impetuous side going- he'd do nicely to scratch that itch.

You'd been so distracted by his lurid promises and wicked tongue that you'd failed to notice his weren't the only eyes on you. Oblivious, you drifted behind him, tethered by his strong grip as he led you to the velvet ropes of the private section. You'd not wasted a single moment, disrobing with fervor as soon as he'd shown you into your own sheer-curtained room. The subtle flicker in the low red lights, and the even heavier throb of music was making your head spin. When he'd pulled you down hard onto his lap you'd gasped out a ragged moan that had almost modulated into a litany of your Captain's name. When you felt his teeth drag across your throat you couldn't restrain yourself any longer, and you'd snaked your way down his body to kneel before him. 

The firm muscles of his hips danced and jumped under your grip as you worshiped him with your tongue. With your eyes closed you could imagine it was Rex- after all, the physiology would surely be the same. What would he enjoy? What sort of movements or pace would break his control?

The feeling of being watched prompted you to open your eyes and you relaxed when you saw how the man above you was ready to devour you. Restless to get what you really came here for, you sat back on your heels, wiping a hand across your mouth deftly. All of the frenetic energy thrumming through your system transferred into the searing kisses you pressed into his neck as he helped you climb back up into his lap.

Your pace had been hard and frenzied- sharp nails against his skin, kisses full of teeth and tongue, bruising grip on hot skin. While your moans and whimpers were drowned out in the ambience, the thin curtains couldn't hide your actions from him. 

Unable to turn off your force-sensitive instincts, you still found yourself being watched. Normally, you wouldn't mind being the object of someone's shadowy gaze, but this felt altogether different. More than a little annoyed at the inability to ignore the persistent nagging, you opened your eyes, scanning through the delicate curtains. 

For an eerie moment you'd thought you'd manifested him there. The labored pull of your breath stopped short in your throat. Pinned under the scorn of his gaze burning holes into your bare skin, your hips stuttered and stopped. How long had he been watching you? A shiver had run down your spine, and the trooper under you let out a choked gasp at the sensation at how impossibly you'd clenched around him. How could he be here? Had he followed you since you'd left the temple? Logic didn't seem to apply in such an absurd scenario. Had you somehow heard one of his troopers mention the name of this place? Had you not noticed his distinctive paint among the others in the crowd...

The sane thing would have been to stop- to get dressed with as much dignity as possible, and get the hell out of there. You had not done the sane thing. In fact, what you'd done was probably the furthest thing from that. Instead, you'd locked eyes with your Captain and slowly- deliberately started fucking his proxy. Instantly the rush of pleasure had multiplied, and the thrilling flames of the indelicate scenario were licking up your center. Something deep in the back of your mind had more propriety than you were exhibiting, but you'd gotten quite good at shutting it out. All you could focus on was him, and the way your legs trembled around strong hips.

The sensation of his thumb making quick, deliberate circles forced your eyes to flutter closed. Your open lips breathed silent praise as your hips drove against his body, sending him deeper up into you. When you'd opened your eyes again you found Rex still staring in your direction. Completely still, but his eyes... even through the darkness and the obstruction of the silken curtains you could feel their steel. It wasn't mere disdain or anger that you could sense from him. Had it not been for the all-consuming closeness of your release, you would have spent more time trying to determine just what was emanating from his stoic form. A twisted grin pulled across your face- despite yourself. With a firm push against the trooper's chest, you him down gracelessly on the bed and braced your hand against his chest with passioned intent.

Fine, you thought, with a languid roll of your hips. If he wants to watch, then you'd give him a show. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

After that fateful night, the destructive pull to replicate that experience motivated every free moment you had. At the time, you realized you should feel bad for shirking some optional duties, but you were a being of desire. Perhaps if you tried again- were a bit bolder in your stare, he would relent, and meet you in your search for ecstasy. But each time thereafter, that burning gaze had never met yours again, and each time compounded the gnawing hollowness within. 

Spirits- now you had no idea of how to act around him. After you’d come, you'd barely stayed conscious, let alone observant. You hadn't seen him after you'd left the bar, and later when you'd worked together, he always seemed to be preoccupied. Despite this, the constant proximity made it increasingly hard to not act a fool to get his attention. The frequency of which his name fell from your lips as you came in the silence of your quarters was becoming concerning. But how were you supposed to watch him handle a weapon so deftly with those gloved fingers? Or watch how he stood determined over the war map, arms bracketed against it, and not envision how well he could fuck you against it, how you would scream his name until your throat was raw and your legs a quivering mess. You were sure he could feel your gaze transfixed on him in briefings or when you sat purposefully across from him in the dropships. And yet- he would not concede. Even the simple act of acknowledging that he had seen you there that night could have spared you further anguish. Unfortunately, the threat of driving yourself mad in your desperation was becoming all too real. Be that as it may, you were much too far gone to stop now.  
__________________________________________________________________

Sighing over your empty glass, you tried to shake away the memories. Where was the bartender when you needed her?  
____________________________________________________________________


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient- you know how shit goes >__< Anyways, I hope you enjoy, even if this is a little on the shorter side- there's more to come don't worry! Also if any of y'all are interested, I've started a fic for Cyberpunk, with another on the way, but I'm also looking at starting a few works for The Mandalorian. I've wanted to write for that show for agesssss but now I finally feel like I've got the time for it. If you've got any requests please feel free to send them!
> 
> Anyways that's enough rambling- enjoy & comment if you feel like sending some love <3

Getting your next round from the darling, but oblivious Twi'lek beside you was childsplay, but a nice buoy to your ego. You winked at her and took a long sip, trying not to flinch at the burn of whatever Force-knows-what she'd actually ordered you, but hey- free is free. Flirting and social engineering came a bit too easy for one who was supposed to be a champion of the Light Side, but if you were being honest, you really couldn't give two shits about all the Heroics. Arguing ethics and belaboring a decision endlessly was hardly a virtue in your wheelhouse. Normally such thoughts had done little else than earn you chastisement and theory drills. However, against all odds, in this new placement you had found the shadows of support for your Grey ideologies in the likes of Ahsoka and Anakin- fellow Jedi who weren't categorically obsessed with the method, but rather the result. In your own opinion, black and white was better suited for those who liked to wax philosophical amongst the towering columns of the Jedi archives. But on the battlefield every moment operated in shades of grey. This obsession with light vs dark categorization was one point on which you often pondered. If to deal in absolutes was for Sith, how could that statement be spoken from a Jedi? It was a paradox. Fuck, you weren't drunk enough for this.

Since you'd seen them last, the 501st boys seemed to have attracted a few admirers. A restless energy surged over your body at the thought of being this close and missing your chance. There was a particularly sultry looking woman draped on Rex's arm. Had this been any other night, and had your thoughts not been so anxiously sharpened, you might have asked her to join you. But you weren't willing to share tonight. With a wince, you slammed back the rest of your drink. You needed a plan of attack, and fast. 

Without looking, you turned from your seat at the bar and smacked into a rather fresh looking CT, spilling his teal drink entirely over his previously spotless chestplate. 

"Oh kriff!"

"Oh- oh I'm sorry- I should have-"

_Well- it's a bit on the nose, but I'll take it._

"No! Please- it was my fault." You banished the ghost of a smile from your face, and did your best impression of helpless and clueless. Sticky liquid coated your fingers as you earnestly attempted to clean your mess, but in effect, only succeeded in smearing it around. You laughed at yourself, looking up at him through your lashes, "I hope you'll let me buy you another."

Before he could answer, you’d already turned back to the bar, one hand resting lightly over his chest. Unbelievably, you managed to flag down the bartender, indicating for two more of whatever you'd just upended onto the poor Trooper. 

"Uh- really miss- it's...." his hands seemed to oscillate between trying to stop yours, and trying to clean the mess- unsure fingers opening and clasping hesitantly. 

"I wouldn't want you to head back to your brothers empty handed..." you quipped, tipping your head towards Rex's group while trying to keep your tone even. 

He seemed to balk at that, "The others? Oh- I'm not with their squad. Spirits I wish! One of my batchmates served with them though-" his face seemed to falter.

You set your teeth against the bitterness. Getting depressed over war stories was not on the agenda tonight, and if you started commiserating now, you'd might as well just go home. Thankfully the bartender had unnaturally impeccable timing.

At the sight of her setting the drinks down, the Trooper started as if to look for payment. You were too fast though. With a sonorous beep of your credit chit, you paid for the drinks before he could argue. You passed one of the overfull glasses to him, "Who do you serve with?" 

The Trooper's amber eyes followed your tongue as it darted out to lick your sticky fingers, "Uh- I- I just got my first assignment- Galaar squad- I ship out in the morning. I've only been working security detail before that.”

The muscles in your mouth twitched as your thoughts wandered. Kriff, this Trooper was as green as they come. You felt duty bound to give him a night to remember. 

The CT took a regretfully long sip of his drink, wincing slightly, "So- uh... what did you say your name-?"

"What would you say if I introduced you to them?"

He faltered, despite the visible surprise that lit up his face, "You know the Captain?"

"I'll try not to take offense at that-" you scoffed mirthfully.

"Oh- shit- sorry! I didn't-"

"Wow you really are fresh out' the tank, aren't you?" you winked at him. The spreading blush on his face was making this all too fun. "What's your name?" You studied his face as he rattled off his designation, sipping your drink with intent. 

With a quick shake of your head, you clarified, "I meant your name, Trooper, not your number."

"Oh- uh right." He looked down, thoughtful for a second, "My tankmates called me Topps."

"Best in class, were you?"

"Something like that-" he chuckled.

With a punctuative draw from your drink, you smiled hungrily up at him. He watched your throat move from the action and reflexively swallowed. 

A shiver ran down your spine- a small anticipatory thrill compared to what was about to happen. With a firm grip you took his hand, "Come on Topps- I think introductions are in order."

_________________________________________________________________________

Rex's squad looked like they'd seen a ghost. It's not like you couldn't be seen there- rather it was just really really REALLY unlikely. A few of the men stiffened in their stance, trying to appear a bit more put-together in front of a superior officer. You’d be dining off of the looks on their faces for a while to come- especially the hungry looks a few of them failed to hide quick enough. The outfit you’d selected certainly seemed to be doing its job, judging by the light blush on some of the more innocent of the group. It was almost endearing. Trying for at least a modicum of subtlety, you sauntered over to the group, Topps in tow, and sidled up in front of Rex. 

Time seemed to halt as his face turned from his companion to take you in. His normally hard eyes seemed softened and warm, and you felt your breath die in your throat. Either from the locale or the alcohol, you’d seen behind the curtain of stuffy formality when his dark eyes fell heavy over your form. All too soon he seemed to remember himself though, and he dutifully snapped his gaze back to your face. That brief moment of transparency had you desperately craving more. He had looked so much more relaxed- as though the ceaseless struggle of war hadn’t drained so much of him away. You wondered what kind of man he’d be like if this Force-forsaken war hadn’t robbed him of his life. If he had been allowed to be something more than just another one of millions sacrificed on the altar of war. These were heady thoughts, and they pricked at your eyes and pooled lead in your belly. Going through the motions, you knocked your glass back, almost oblivious to the cold liquid that coated you tongue thickly. The punctuation of your heartbeat in your throat was matching time to the music, and you checked your racing thoughts. Thankfully for your dignity, Topps' nervous grip on your waist kept you steady. 

One of the men finally broke the silence, unfortunately speaking before his thoughts had caught up, "Commander- uh… Sir- I didn't... we-"

"What are you doing here?" Rex finished for him, with a bit more grit than warranted.

Nonetheless, you shot him an easy smile, "Same as you guys. Blowing off a little steam." 

One of the men snorted none too subtly, earning an elbow to the ribs from his more sensible brother.

Eyebrow raised, you pressed further, "Contrary to popular belief, some Jedi do a bit more than meditation to relax."

"Do they now?" Quipped Fives, darkly.

“Wait- you’re a Jedi?” Topps croaked weakly. His arm at your side dropping suddenly as if he’d been burned, “Sir- why didn’t you- shit, I-”

“We walk amongst you.” You winked at him, trying not to laugh at his embarrassment. 

Rex looked like he was about to interrupt, so you cut him off, "I wanted you to meet one of the Republic's newest- this is Topps."

You looked back up at Topps' face- he looked surprisingly composed despite his previous nervousness. Remarkably, the troopers got on quite well, though you imagined that was not atypical for clones. Rex let most of the other men direct the conversation, while he alternated between actively ignoring you and nursing his drink. His companion, having lost interest, was occupied by flipping through her holo-com. 

Being ignored wasn't on the menu tonight, and so you did what came naturally to you. Act the brat, and get attention. With a little adjustment to your top, you were back in business. The tight band around your chest emphasized every anxious breath you took. And despite the fact that they worked with you, and the fact that they were your subordinates, a few of the men were unable, or unwilling, to prevent their gaze falling from your eyes, to your lips, and to your chest. 

Fives- who you'd been flirting with off and on for a while now, was quite blatant in his observation. He tipped his head back to expose his toned neck in an obvious show. "I've gotta say Commander- even for a Jedi, you clean up pretty well. 

"Not so shabby when I'm not covered in grime, huh?"

He made a show of looking you up and down, "Care to buy a soldier a drink?"

"Ever the gentleman." You winked at him in response, and Echo scoffed, scandalized. The sudden weight of Rex's attention felt stifling, and when you'd turned to look at him, his eyes were so hard you nearly flinched. Eyes still locked with Rex’s, you held your hand out to Jesse and smirked, “I suppose after all you've done for the Republic, the least I can do is get you drunk.” The scatter of whoops and guffaws from the rest of the crew bolstered your bravado, and you felt Five's hand drop from yours to the small of your back.

Spirits you hoped Rex hadn't seen that. 

Or perhaps, hoped that he had.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The crush of patrons at the bar left very little space, but you'd managed to elbow your way through an opening. Fives stood purposefully close behind you, hips bracketing yours. Normally you put a bit of thought into what you ordered, but at the present moment it was a triumph you could even barely string a sentence together. The light ghost of a fingertip tracing down your spine pulled your attention from the bartender, and you turned your head. The feeling of Fives's lips brush against the shell of your ear made you gasp, breath hitching in your throat at his recklessness.

"I don't know if it's just the drink talking, but you're putting out some kind of energy tonight... Commander." 

You twisted to look him in the face, eyebrow raised as the mocking drip in his tone had fallen on your title. 

A blush stained your features as you propped an elbow on the bar, and slouched further. His eyes flicked down to your ass and with a slow drag eventually met your gaze again. You regarded him with feigned scandal, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

He reached forward, sliding closer into you to grab the drinks, taking the opportunity to openly stare at your tits. 

"See something you like?"

"Something I'd like to put my mouth on"

The sudden change of pace was making your head spin deliciously and your eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Careful now..."

He took a healthy sip from his drink, "Or what?"

Meeting his challenge, you turned your back to the bar and propped yourself against it on your elbows, "Orrrr.... I could write you up for insubordination." You quirked your eyebrow at him defiantly.

He frowned at that, daring to slide a little closer, "I don't think so". 

"Oh no? Aren't you forgetting who's in charge here?" 

Pressing the toe of his boot against your shoe, he slid your legs further apart. When your lips had parted in surprise at that, he'd smirked, and stepped a little closer. "Who _is_ in charge here..." he whispered darkly against your neck. 

Leaning away, you took his drink from his hand and took a sip. His expression fell from desire to shock as you manipulated the Force around his neck. It wasn't enough to choke him, merely a whisper of the true power that coursed through you. The ghost of your invisible touch trailed down over his muscles as it receded, and he shivered with a groan, daring to pull you closer and straddle his thigh. 

"Fuck- I... kark..."

You set his drink down on the bar, and groaned when you felt one of his hands slide up your back to grip your neck. He knew you could drop him without even trying, and yet the way he held you aggressively, the way he wanted to possess you made your eyes flutter. 

"Maybe you should write me up for fraternization." he grit beside your ear. 

You skated your hands down the front of his armor, stopping at his belt. You hooked your fingers into it and gave it a gentle tug. 

"Permission to speak frankly Sir?" his lip twisted into a flippant grin against your neck. 

You scoffed, "You haven't already been?" 

He slid his gloved hands down your lower back, grabbing your ass and hauling you onto his thigh. You gasped at the sudden connection. The cool armor felt shocking against the hot skin of your thighs, and you could barely restrain your hips from rolling against him. Your teeth toyed with your bottom lip, and you tried to hold in a moan at the brazen squeeze and knead of his hands. He smiled smugly at that, and rucked you harder against him. Spirits if he kept this up you were going to be in a lot more trouble than you'd bargained for.

Pushing his luck a little further, he raised his chin to stare you down and his voice dropped dangerously low, "I know I wouldn't be the first Trooper to lose my way with you."

Kark- that made your blood run cold. Suddenly brought back to the sobering reality of your situation, you pulled back. Force, you hoped at least he'd been smart enough to keep that information to himself. With a subtle turn of your head, you looked behind him and surveyed the group- no one was looking your way at the moment, but that didn't mean they'd not seen any of what had transpired. 

Trying for a moment of seriousness, you pulled his hands free, "Uh... you're not- you haven't told anyone that, have you?"

Thankfully candid for a moment, he shook his head, "Secret’s safe with me." 

You smiled at that, allowing a wave of relief to fall over you. Lust you could handle, but rumors of your sex life making their way to your master, or -spirits worse- the Council was almost enough to make you sick. 

With an entirely disarming smile, his attitude switched in an instant, and he leaned in again. "I'd keep you all for myself if I could," He teased mirthful and low, ghosting his lips over yours, “have you screaming for me.” 

That moment seemed to stretch on and on. The impossible darkness of his mischievous eyes flicked back up to yours, and you froze. Your own pupils were blown wide, only ringed by a thin band of colour. Spirits, you were wet. And the longer you stared at him the more you felt the anticipation drip down your spine and manifest in the pooling wetness at your thighs' apex. Still holding his gaze, you reached blindly for your drink and took a sip once you'd found it. Five's eyes trailed over your throat as you swallowed; his thumb followed their path, tracing along over soft skin. 

"We should head back- " you breathed, almost as reluctant as he.

Finishing his own drink with a wince he set it back down onto the bar before giving your ass one last squeeze, "Sir yes sir-"

You rolled your eyes. 

With a characteristic wink, he’d pulled away, leaving you staring covetously after him. Kriff that’s the last thing his ego needed. Turning around to face the bar again, you waited to pay and finished off your drink in silence as you processed what had just happened. Spirits your thoughts were spinning. If only this was some other night you could have had a hell of a time with him. Any other night he could have given your lust a run for its money. 

But that's not why you were here- ultimately. Concentrating on the group of 501st soldiers, you waited for Rex to come into sight. What if he'd seen you two just now? Given his previous track record, he probably wouldn't do anything about it- much to your agonizing frustration. That didn't stop you from the wash of sensations as you recalled the way his eyes had caught you in the dark that one evening. But you've had enough of his avoidance and fleeting glances. You were near desperate for him to do something. Wanted him to care enough to act. Be it from jealousy, or desire, it was all the same to you. All you wanted was to spur him into action; to have all that rage and desire and far more dangerous feelings crash over him, finally unbidden. To have him demand your attention and faithfulness, even if for the night. And more than anything, you wanted to feel him as he came undone inside you. 

While you were occupied, someone had called out from the group, and as they all turned to look in your direction, you realized it'd been Fives. Covering quickly with a weak smile, you resisted the urge to check if your clothing had gotten disheveled. With dangerous eyes, you stared back at Fives but all he did was offer a shit-eating grin in response. Pushing off the bar on unsteady legs, you prepared yourself for the worst. 

_Fuck, that man was trouble._


	3. Performance Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lag- I'd meant to get this out for Valentine's but some shit came up 😭 Hope you enjoy nonetheless! Also I know y'all been real patient and I PROMISE that ReaderxRex is just around the corner. I also promise it'll be worth the wait 😏

Thankfully for both your dignity and propriety’s sake, you were able to make it back to the group without a noticeably awkward stride. No easy feat, seeing as your smallclothes were all but ruined thanks to Fives. As if that weren’t enough, the physical sensation of being so completely soaked while being watched by hungry eyes was making you impossibly wetter. You needed to get your hands on Topps before you lost your damn mind. Mercifully you didn’t have far to go, as he’d remained in the center of the group and you smiled at his much more relaxed stance. It looked like he’d made himself quite at home amongst his more experienced brothers in your absence. 

You let a tense breath out when you noticed that Fives had slunk further from the center of the group, nursing his drink and, perhaps, his pride. The heat of desire rippled over your skin once more as his filthy words and actions replayed themselves in your hazy mind. The recollection summoned phantom aftershocks of his firm grip and you shuddered. 

Ever naïve, Topps greeted you with a wide smile, blissfully oblivious to your current state and lurid intentions. 

“Hey- Jesse was just telling me about some of the missions you all served together.”

“Oh was he now?” You cut him off with a grin, perhaps a bit too wide, as you sidled up to your companion. 

“Heh- yeah, Saleucami and Cato Neimoidia- ”

“Kriff if I never see another Geonosian I’ll die a happy man.” Kix quipped, and you laughed along with them in agreement. 

Finishing his drink in a hearty swig, he continued, “But maybe you should take over- all this jawing’s making me thirsty.”

You thrummed a non-committal answer in your throat, hoping he’d lose interest. 

Topps looked down at you expectantly, and as much as rehashing old stories was the last thing you wanted to do, you felt a twinge of obligation. Perhaps, if you really sold it, you could get away with just one.  
_______________________________________

Thankfully Jesse really had left very little for you to tell, and luckily the attention swung to some of the other CT’s as a few new faces joined the group. As you swayed gently to the music you found yourself inching closer and closer to Topps. He seemed wholly captivated by his brothers’ antics, and you smiled. You supposed that was to be expected, what with him being created for battle and all. The bustle of the crowds around you was insulated in this small, tightly packed group. Thankful to have left your glass at the bar after being bumped into or shoved against in the crowd. Jesse, on the other hand, hadn’t been so lucky. After a particularly rough shove he ended up getting a rather bright, unfortunately rather full glass sloshed all over him, much to the delight of his brothers judging by the rowdy cheers and whoops that followed. You offered to help him along with Kix, but he’d just waved you off and hauled his stoic captain away with him in the direction of the bar. Forcing yourself not to make eye contact, you still felt his cursory glance. It wasn’t lingering, and it wasn’t particularly emphatic. More of a reminder, you supposed, though unsure as to what it entailed. At the very least, it kept his moody expression at the forefront of your mind, and it only added to your agitation. 

The music had modulated once again, and as the heavy staccato vibrated in your chest you found yourself growing more and more on edge. No longer content to drink your credits away in continued neglect, you tugged at Topp’s hand that held your waist and pulled it to sit lower on your hip. He noticed immediately, giving you a questioning look. Instead of an outright answer, you merely grinned at him. With a ravenous glint, you pushed his hand lower still, encouraging him to palm your ass. His lips had fallen open at the overt forecast for the evening. Sensing movement behind you, you tried not to flinch at the palpable bristle of Rex’s anger as it rushed over you. With a subtle tilt, you turned to cast a glance over your shoulder and were greeted with Rex’s approaching form, drink in hand. The way he was glaring at the other trooper’s hand made you thankful that he wasn’t Force sensitive. As if he’d sensed it too, Topp’s turned to look behind him, and at the sight of his superior approaching you felt him start to move his hand away. But you held him fast to you. His eyes were equal parts confused and pleading but you smiled reassuringly at him. Rex shuffled back to the center of the group, elbowing not too subtly past you in an effort to dislodge Topps’ grip. Completely out of his element, Topps cleared his throat. Though the tension of being caught in such a situation was uncomfortable enough, even he could sense there was something else at play here, and he squirmed at being in the middle of something he didn’t entirely understand. 

He tilted his head down as subtly as he could manage with Rex staring daggers at you. The stale tension was irritating and you rolled your shoulders against it. If your dear Captain refused to show his teeth, then you’d simply have to push him until he did. It was almost inspiring to see just how long he seemed capable of letting this whole charade continue without breaking. Inspiring perhaps- infuriating, certainly. You leaned closer into Topps’ embrace and slid a hand across the smooth armor that covered his abdominals before dipping a finger behind his belt to trace the inside seam. When he shivered in response you set your jaw with a simpering grin. 

Realizing you weren’t going to back down, Rex leveled his blistering gaze on Topps instead, who he deemed less likely to handle such heavy scrutiny. 

With wide eyes Topps all but yelped for your help, “Sir? Uh I mean-”

You gave him your most convincing smile, “I think I’ve had enough shop talk for one night. I don’t know about you, but I came here to forget my day job.”

He gave you a confused but well-meaning smile. 

You siddled in front of Topps, rocking against his back with a grin as you felt his stance stiffen behind you. You raised your voice so the others could hear you over the music, “Alright boys- I hear the dancefloor calling my name.”

Most of them were too distracted to bother responding, but a few of them bid you goodbye, cast one or two with a whisper of disappointment in their eyes. 

“Don’t have too much fun, Sir.” Rex growled over the rim of his glass.

“Ha- No such thing, Rex.” His dark eyes fell over your lips at the mention of his name, and a bloom of confidence spread through your chest as you leaned harder into Topps. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

Spirits, that was a mistake. The twitch of his jaw made your walls flutter around nothing, and you tipped your head back into hard armor plates with a hard swallow. 

Come on… take the bait.

After a breathless moment, his gaze shifted and he turned on his heel to wander back to the bar with a grunt. 

The sting of yet another rejection prickled at your eyes, but you didn’t have time to focus on such things. Instead, you tugged at Topps’ hand to follow you.

Not to be outdone, nor forgotten, Fives caught your attention with a soft grip of your arm as you were leaving, “You know where I’ll be if you want to have some real fun.”

You paused for a second before pulling Topps’ arm around you to rest drape down over your chest, “I think I’ll let the Shiny show me just how battle-ready he is.”

“Ha-” he barked sharply, “enjoy your performance review then, vod.”

You chuckled darkly and pulled your speechless trooper along, shepherding him through the crowd. 

“Don’t worry- you’re in good hands, trooper.” your voice called, silver and light through the thrumming pulse of the club.   
__________________________________________________________________

As soon as you’d found an opening in the crowd, you’d turned to face Topps, gauging his reaction. Where Fives had been explicit in his plans for you, the contrast of Topps’ blushing innocence ignited a hunger in you. An undeniable urge to corrupt him completely. As your hips wound radial and fluid following the command of the music, you spun to press your back into his chest once again. Encouragingly, his movements were losing that previous rigidity as he let his trepidation dissolve. Slowly but surely he bolstered his courage and matched your enticing movements. Pulled along by the motions of your hips, you tossed your head from side to side, and the ensuing distortion in your vision clouded any remaining rational thoughts. Sweat was starting to collect at your brow, and you felt a rivulet trail down the side of your neck. Be it by the pretense of dancing, or his mounting confidence, Topps brazenly traced that path with his tongue, and you arched back into him with a groan. His lips continued to suck at your racing pulse while your labored breaths heaved in your chest. Any of his previous hesitation was seemingly forgotten as he finally started to move his hands. Firm and confident in their strokes, he began to explore your body from where his grip had been fixed at your waist. You tipped your head back as they made their way down to the points of your hips, and you groaned at his newfound boldness. 

His rousing movements were a sweet supplication your dark side couldn’t ignore. Rarely did you ever allow it to creep to the surface. Rarer still did you have an opportunity to let it wail and strain against its self-imposed chains. But when you did- and when it tinted your vision darkly, corrupted your words and snaked along the lurid corners of your mind just as it did now, all you could do was hold on for dear life. 

The hypnotic roll of your hips was quickly overwhelming Topps, and the rising immediacy of his hot breaths against your neck was fueling your depravity. Feeling the proof of his desire, you wanted nothing more than to rid yourself of anything left between you and euphoria. 

You turned in his grip and produced a small plastic chit from your cleavage, turning it over in your fingertips, “Why don’t we go somewhere a little quieter” you purred into his ear. 

When you’d pulled back to gauge his reaction, you couldn’t help but grin. The dazed look on Topps' face was an answer in and of itself. The heat of arousal pooled heavy in your stomach and jittery anticipation skated across your exposed skin as you pulled him to follow you once again.

Almost as an afterthought, you threw a final hasty glance over your shoulder, finding Rex's searing gaze nowhere to be found. In the sea of neon-painted faces and bodies, none particularly stood out. You set your jaw nonetheless, and tried to focus on the very eager trooper that was trailing behind you like a lost corellian hound. Even if you didn't get what you really came for, you wouldn’t be leaving without consolation. 

Thankful for the dark, you made your way through the thinning crowd to the back of the club. The gossamer curtains of the private rooms elicited visceral memories that pulled at your insides and you shuddered in response. The music in the back was overwhelmed and dominated by heady bass, and its pulse throbbed in your chest. You hastily double checked the number the chit indicated, not wanting to get confused in your lust-addled state. A slight resistance at your hand prompted you to stop, and you turned to check on Topps. The soft red lights painted him in a much softer look and you nearly balked at how innocent he seemed. Strikingly more so than any of the other Troopers you'd brought back here.

"Hey-” your voice lifted, “Everything ok?"

Confusion pulled at his brows as he leaned in closer, "What?"

You smirked and brushed your lips over the shell of his ear, "I said is everything ok? You look a little-"

"Oh! Yes! Everything’s fine- I'm just uh- "

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t-”

“No! No” he barked a laugh, startling himself in the process, “I definitely want to- I just... “ He looked a little lost for words. 

You slid your hands up his chestplate, tilting your head consolingly, "It's ok to be nervous- I promise you’re in good hands..." 

Assuaging any remaining nerves, you slid your fingertips up to brush his wide jaw, gently pulling him in for a kiss, languid and slow. The pliable swell of his lips mirrored yours, and you slid your hands up into his short hair. You felt his shoulders relax as he stilled under your gentle ministrations. With a snicker, you pulled back slightly before nipping at his lower lip with your teeth, swallowing the small startled noise he made in response. Your tongue flicked against his lips, and he parted them eagerly for you, leaning forward into the gesture. The slow, deliberate movements of your tongue pulled a groan from him, and you felt warmth flare along your chest as his tongue surged forward to slide over your own, invading your mouth. The contrast of your stillness amid the disruption around you felt centering, but oddly intimate. 

And just as you felt his hands reach to cup your face, you pulled back with an impish glint in your eyes, "Feelin’ better?”

His grin split his face wide, creasing mirthfully around his eyes, and augmenting his good looks in a way that made your stomach flip, “Right as rain.”

You matched his smile, “Good…” you bit your lip, glancing down at his lips before fixing him with a devilish look, “besides- I only bite if you ask me to..." 

"Spirits-"

With that, you turned on your heel and pulled him along to your room. Unable to suppress the capricious laughter that bubbled up, you let the cacophony that surrounded you swallow it up.

________________________________________________________________

Parting the curtains in front of you, you turned to look over your shoulder inviting Topps to make his way inside. 

Clearly out of his depth, but valiantly pushing on, his eyes flicked from yours to the bed in front of him. The room, if you could call something with only one real wall a room, was utilitarian and sparsely decorated, but then again, no one was there for the decoration. The rounded swath of curtains screened the outside in a hazy blur and the constant movement outside made them flutter softly. The mirrored expanse of the back wall made the entire space feel much larger than it actually was, despite the hints of remnant graffiti. A thin metal counter bisected the width of it, and a few well-intentioned sundry items lay scattered across it. In the middle of all of this sat a plush rounded bed, covered in slippery silk sheets that you were going to trust had been recently cleaned. You waited until Topps made his way to the bed before speaking. 

"Why don't you strip down to your blacks for me?" you mused, not wanting him to have too much time to overthink things. 

"Ah- right- um..." his fingers were surprisingly steady as he made quick work of the clasps on his hardsuit. 

The sharp edge of the metal counter bit into your ass as you leaned against it and surveyed his quick work, drinking in the sight before you. Sucking in a breath, you thanked your lucky stars once again that the clones had had such a strikingly handsome donor. 

"Sit on the bed."

Not needing to be asked twice, Topps made his way to the bed at a pace that was endearingly keen.

Dark, racing thoughts were overtaking you, and the lack of control was pulling you under lightless depths. You smiled hungrily as you saw the sizable bulge his armor had previously hidden. 

“Comfortable?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded as he watched you stalk over to stand between his knees. 

“Perfect,”

Unsure if that had been a compliment or a reply, he merely resigned to watch as you seated yourself over his thighs. You studied his dark eyes before pulling him towards you. Your lips ghosted over his tauntingly, and he groaned, hands pulling you further up towards him. This time he took the lead, suddenly impatient. His movements were more confident this time, more purposeful, and you were all too willing to comply. While his lips were sending your pulse racing you started to slowly trail your fingers down his chest. His tongue dipped lower, and he pressed needy kisses down the column of your neck. While his tongue was worrying the skin at your collarbone, you slipped your fingers under his waistband, eager to have him begging for you and desperate to repeat what had happened that fateful first night. He groaned raggedly as you took him firmly in your hand, and the soft pleads that followed prompted you to grind into the hard muscle of his thigh. 

You pulled back and looked down at him through heavy lashes, "What do you want me to do, Topps?"

As the reality of the situation fully dawned on him, he looked stricken. Several seconds passed before he could choke out an answer, "Please- I want…” his eyes focused on your mouth, and his hand reached out to slide under your chin, thumb playing at the plush rise of your lips. “your- could you...?"

Keeping your eyes locked on his, you lowered your jaw, angling to take his index finger into your mouth. At the first graze of your tongue over the pad of his thumb his hips jumped, and his eyes fluttered. Content just to watch as his thoughts stalled and stopped, you made note of how quiet things suddenly felt. The stillness that came in the moment everything clicked for him, and he let instinct take over. Indolently playing with him, you slid your hand over his, and encouraged him to push his thumb further into your hot mouth. As your tongue cupped against him and then sucked- hard, his mouth fell open with a weak groan, and you felt him squirm and spread his legs wider. Seizing the opportunity, you seated yourself over his strong thighs, staying teasingly out of reach from where his hardening cock was straining against his blacks. 

"Kriff- you're so..." he panted. And even beneath the dark red lights, you could tell he was blushing furiously, getting lost in the moment.

"I know" you simpered, encouraging him to cage your hips with his strong hands. From beneath heavy lids, the inky black of his eyes pulled at you. At this point you knew he was hopelessly far gone and you finally let yourself go. Your lips found his again, and you leaned forward to brace yourself against the planes of his chest. To your delight, his hands slid down over your ass and pulled you fully onto his lap. Groaning into his mouth at the sensation of his hard cock under you, you felt the reverberation of his own excitement rumble in his chest. The first flicks of his tongue against your mouth had felt a little unsure, but true to his roots, he was quite the fast learner. In a matter of minutes he was matching your pace and motions. The increasingly frequent rock of his hips sent tendrils of heat down your spine. You nipped at his lip and slid your tongue over the same spot, giving him one last decidedly lascivious kiss before leaning back. 

“Take your shirt off.” You panted, hot and desperate against his neck. 

Unlike his previous care with the rest of his armor, he divested himself of his shirt hastily, tossing it carelessly into the dark. The sharp drag of your nails down his chest prompted a whispered gasp and another flinching jerk of his hips. You smiled dangerously down at him. When you leaned down to hover over his lips, you felt his shaky breaths rattle through his chest. And when you continued lower still and pressed your tongue flat against the racing pulse at the hollow of his neck he groaned, low and raw. 

With a laugh, you pushed him playfully back onto the bed. Reflexively, you took an extra second to glance out through the blurriness of the curtains, checking if you were truly alone. Or at least, out of the scrutinizing watch of your CO. Feeling satisfied that the coast was clear, you let yourself relax again- careful to repress the tenuous prickle of bitter disappointment at his absence. 

Adjusting your position over him with a shuffle, you resisted the urge to grind hard against him. Reminding yourself to be careful or the fun would be over much too soon. You pulled his hands to bracket your hips and you smiled against his skin as you felt his hands massage the soft plushness there. You'd never had someone so sensitive- so eager. You almost felt bad for him seeing as what was to come. 

Your tongue traced hot, wet trails down the taut planes of his chest. The tremble of his muscles under your ministrations was a heady thrill- and it only encouraged the ebb of darkness one you could easily get addicted to. You could get used to having the upper hand. Content with the marks you’d leave on his neck, you made your way down his chest inch by inch. When you reached the soft thatch of hair just above his waistline, you paused, glancing up to him.

You shoved him back into the mattress, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. You couldn’t resist licking your lips as you ran your hands down the planes of hard muscle and hot skin. The flinching skipping movements of his staccatoed breaths and oversensitive muscles went straight to your core. 

“Just breathe, trooper- remember your training” you added with a wink. 

“I must have missed this one then- because its nothing like the others.”

You rose up on your knees, as you let your bindings loose, and your breasts fell free. “That’s because it’s an elective''

The polite laugh faltered and died in his throat when his eyes fell to your chest as soon as you’d dropped the bindings and you watched him swallow hard. When his hands slid from your hips to reach up to them, you swatted them away. 

“No touching.”

He looked conflicted but nodded nonetheless. 

“Maybe if you’re really, really good I’ll let you touch.” You slid your hands up to squeeze your breasts, pushing them together and watching as he struggled to heed your commands. “But for now I want you to lay back and keep your hands over your head. Can you do that for me?”

You waited until he complied with a curt nod before sinking down over him and grinding on his cock with an achingly slow roll of your hips. When you’d seen his arms twitch to reach for you, you’d sucked your teeth at him. 

“Please… I- uhhhn!” 

You tried not to chuckle at his surprise when you suddenly gripped him by the wrists and held him there with the Force. The flutter of energy converged and rippled around his hands and judging by his reaction, he couldn’t tell if he should be alarmed or aroused. His ribcage was heaving, and you stalled to admire the bounty of taut muscles that contracted sharply as he panted. You rucked his pants down his legs abruptly with an expert quality that spoke to your familiarity of CT kit. His cock curved to lay against his stomach, and you smirked when you saw it was already leaking quite noticeably. Making sure he was watching you, you licked a stripe up your hand before wrapping around him once again. He grunted as you gave him an experimental tug before sliding your thumb through the precum at the head. When you dragged your tongue up his length, and flicked your tongue over his weeping head he keened pleadingly. 

The insistent throb between your legs was getting distracting, but the sounds he was making were far too delicious to ignore. Your own needs could wait- for now.

As you took him slowly into the wet heat of your mouth, you heard him curse in a harsh whisper. You felt him tug against your hold on his wrists and you groaned warningly around him. As the vibrations in your throat thrummed around him, the subtle tremble of his thighs became more exaggerated. You lifted your head to pull him all the way out of your mouth, stopping just short as your tongue swirled around his head. When you sank back down and took him all the way to the base, you gagged and nearly pulled off of him when you felt him buck. Your hands held his hips still, fingers fanning out over the soft skin of his hips as you bobbed your head. The seal of your lips around him held him tight, and you could feel him pulling harder and harder against the invisible bonds around his wrists. Curses were falling freely from his lips now, and you were growing more and more desperate to have him inside you. But there was no way that was gonna happen if you kept up your current pace.

Deciding to gift him a moment of mercy, you pulled off of him, sucking on him shallowly while wrapping your hand around the base of him and squeezing. The cuff of your fingers held tight, as you let him calm down a bit. Your tongue lathed against the veins on the underside of him when you’d decided to continue, and you thrummed in your throat when you took him deep again. With a broken cry his hips had bucked weakly into your mouth, unable to hold back. 

Your own desperation was getting harder to ignore, and with a shaking hand you reached between your legs, moaning loudly around him when you brushed against your throbbing clit. The way your core clenched as you started making rolling circles over that bundle of nerves was mind-numbing. Beyond soaked, you felt achingly empty as your walls fluttered around nothing. As you ran your fingers further down through your slick you met no resistance as you sank two into your aching core with a curling motion and keened again. 

His hips were growing increasingly restless under your grip, and you slowed your actions accordingly. Not ready to have him finish just yet, you let him fall from your mouth with a wet pop, and the way his hips still skipped trying to find your wet heat again was deliciously pitiful. After a lagging minute, he lifted his head to look at you under heavy-lidded eyes, his brow raised in question. When he finally followed the movement of your hands to your center he cursed loud and languidly, mouth falling open as you worked yourself into a frenzy over him. 

“Kriff- please…. y/n…”

Drunk on the dark undertow of power, you stared him down and watched as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. His hungry eyes flicked from your dripping core up to your breasts, over your thighs before snapping back to fix on your apex. His hands twitched above him, and if you hadn’t been restraining them, you knew they would have been latched around the swell of your hips or fisting around his painful erection. Even now in the absence of your touch, he seemed desperate for any sort of contact as his hips canted in futile shallow thrusts. The pain of desperation was written across his features, and you were sure he would have done anything to have you sink down on him in that moment. 

But you weren’t done having your fun with him yet. With a lewd wet squelch you pulled your fingers out of your cunt, watching as his dark eyes followed their every move. The hand at your clit took its place, and as you sank down onto three fingers, your free hand squeezed around his cock, mimicking your own movements. His mouth fell open at that, and he arched into the bed as the slickness of your arousal on your hand allowed you to slide over him in an exquisitely tight grip. 

Without any hesitation, you lined him up and sank down in one fluid motion, and his wail of overstimulation and pleasure cut through the space around you. 

“Fuck- uhnnnn… kriff, y/n”

As you took a brief second to adjust to his girth, you ground to yourself and smiled against the familiar stretch. One other benefit to fucking clones- they all shared a cock that felt as if it was made for you. 

The second you released your hold on his arms, he snapped them down to grip your hips, grinding you against his pubic bone and you whined as it bumped against your clit. You had to start moving- and as you rolled your hips against him every thrust hit deeper and deeper into you. 

“Fuck- oh...fuckin- shit” his eyes were screwed shut, and you knew he wouldn’t be long for this world as you kept up your brutal pace. 

“Stay with me trooper- don’t- uhnn- don’t cum yet...” you panted, “just hold on a little longer- can you do that for me?”

His chest was heaving, “I- please....“

Relenting, you slowed your movements to smooth undulations, thumb making quick circles over your clit, “Hold on Topps- just a little bit longer. You’ve been good- so good for me...”

Rising on your knees you let him slide almost completely out of you before bottoming out with a heavy slap. That thin band of agonizing tension in him snapped at the overpowering sensation of your wet heat, and he cried out your name with a thin and desperate keen as he spilled himself inside you.

You nearly cried at the feeling of your own buildup receding, fingers trying desperately to bring you back to the point of release. It took all of your remaining willpower not to scream your frustration as you felt him softening inside you while the aching need inside you still persisted. As you rolled off of him and flopped down into the cool sheets beside him, you squeezed your eyes shut with a deep breath. You could hardly fault him for his excitement- hell, most times you took it as a compliment. Kriff you had been so close- so unbelievably close. Spurred on by Five’s shameless advances and Rex’s proximity, you’d been expecting a particularly satisfying climax.

But once again, it seemed like you’d be relegated to getting yourself off in the solitude of your quarters, longing for the man who seemed forever out of reach.


	4. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so this one kindaaaaaa... got away from me. 😈Also it got a bit more dom than I was expecting (?) so sorry if that's not what you were looking for- I added a few more tags so jot that down. Thanks for sticking around and hope you enjoyed this wild ride as much as I did🤙 if you like what you've read, reviews literally make my day! And if you wanna say hi or chat find me on tumblr @bvcketfvcker lmao

Drifting in the soft lull as Topps came down, your thoughts flicked over to study his resting form beside you. At the very least, you took a modicum of satisfaction in knowing he was going to remember you for the rest of his days- with any luck, they'd be more than those he'd already lived. Fingertips traced over the delineation of the muscles on his chest and you sighed quietly as you shook any remaining disappointment from your mind.

His hand moved to grab yours, fingers intertwining as he rolled onto his side to look at you with a flicker of concern, “Thank you for that.”

You smirked and pressed a kiss into the swell of his bicep, “I’d ask if you had a good time, but I think that was a bit obvious.”

He chuckled quietly at that and his eyes blinked sleepily as he studied your face. His fingertips traced down your nose and over your lips, and you held them there to place a kiss against them delicately. When his gaze flicked between your eyes and your lips, he pulled his hand away to kiss you with a stillness that buckled your thoughts and your knees alike. When he pulled away you couldn’t bear to open your eyes, knowing the inevitability of what was about to come, and unwilling to face that reality.

Reality meant going home. Reality meant acknowledging the waiting onslaught of war and death and the pain of survival. It also held the finality of accepting that nothing you did could fulfill your unrequited longings nor fill the hollowness inside you for more than a few hours. 

Topps’ quiet murmur pulled you from your thoughts, "I um- I’m sorry to do this but, I haven't got long before-"

You chuckled before shutting his concern up with a lingering, languid kiss. You didn't want him left with any worries.

"I know Topps- you'd better get going." you smiled, though it didn’t reach your eyes.

A little of his previous awkwardness returned as he attempted to collect his armor with a slight tremble in his limbs. You helped him redress in a silence that felt definite and you felt preoccupied to keep it away- to hold it back for a few precious minutes.

His brow was knit in tension as you held his face in your hands before sending him on his way, "I wish...I-" he struggled to find a pleasantry.

You chuckled softly, "I know." Now go make the Republic proud.”

"Aye-Aye sir." he murmured, and smirked as you slapped his ass enthusiastically. 

“Bring an end to this kriffing war." You sighed to yourself. 

The wait until his retreating form dissolved entirely into the red blur of the curtains felt entirely too sobering, and the brave smile painted across your face faded the longer he’d been gone. Once again you found yourself in the bluntness of the real world. It was remarkable how quickly the painful realities of your lives could come flooding back with so few words. 

Not wishing to dwell on it any longer, you flopped down into the sheets with a groan, hoping that there was some time left before last call. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a few moments to collect your clothes and thoughts, you traipsed over to the counter in search of anything you could use to clean yourself up with before bothering to get dressed. A heavy sigh fell from your lips, and you pulled your head up to examine yourself in the scrutiny of your own reflection. In the dark crimson of the mirror, wide, heavy eyes looked back at you. Your pupils were still blown wider than even the darkness warranted, and you couldn’t shake the detached feeling that usually came with being up so late and so far from your own bed. With a subtle tremor, your fingers traced the first blooms of the bruises on your neck, eyes still transfixed on their own impression. 

Behind you, the abrasive snarl of a whisper cut through your thoughts, "Here I thought I'd find you on your knees." 

Your heart leapt to your throat at the sudden appearance of your Captain, and you resisted the urge to whip around to test the proof of his existence. "If only you’d been here a few minutes ago." Your tongue swabbed discreetly at the corner of your lip as you held back your smirk.

He grimaced, unsure how to respond to your provocation with words and you could feel the irritation radiating off of him. His stiff posture made you uneasy despite your defiance, and so you only dared to meet his eyes through the dark reflection in the mirrored wall. 

The physical sensation of his presence spiked desire through you despite the shock, and the tremble that had almost subsided now thundered back through sore muscles in full force. Whether it was from anger or desire- or both- you weren’t sure. But one thing was certain- any remnant fatigue had vaporized the instant Rex had appeared, and with renewed dedication you vowed to crush his resolve.

The growing silence was making you anxious, and you spoke once again without any forethought, "Can't I show a little appreciation for the troops?"

The lack of mirth in his eyes prompted you to clear your throat, and you tried again before your patience wore thin, "What are you really doing here, Rex." the waiver of anger from your voice was growing noticeable, “Why are you-”

"You know why-" he ground out, "do you really just expect me to stand by and do nothing as you throw your entire life away over-" he faltered. 

"Over what, Rex? Finish that sentence for me."

His scowl deepened, hands raised in exasperation, "Over some fucking dick?!"

You whipped around to face him then, not caring about your state of undress, “Kriffing hells Rex! How about you let me worry about my vows- it's not like this is any of your fucking business!" You seethed, desire burning and twisting into anger as you continued, “Are you honestly this kriffing mad over me getting laid, or is this just because you weren’t the one fucking me?"

His silence was answer enough. 

To hell with it. The mounting evidence of revenant desire and the delirium from the night’s events was pushing you over the edge. And with one last opportunity to win this endless feud, you resigned yourself to get answers out of this stubborn man- if it was the last thing you did. 

Jutting your chin forward in defiance, you unleashed your opening salvo, "I know you watched me that night- maybe not any of the others since, but I saw the way you looked at me." Cautious but calculating, you dared to take a step towards him.

"I don't know what you’re talking about-"

"You still deny it- " you arched your brows incredulously.

"...What would you have me say?”

It had been small- nearly imperceptible- but he’d faltered all the same, and with that brief admission he had sealed his fate. If there was anything you’d learned from Skywalker in the last few months, it was to leap at the slightest foothold and attack with merciless abandon. The flame of vindication sizzled back to life within you, and it flared and rippled in the space of the small room.

“I would have you finally admit to your feelings- acknowledge them, and yield to them.” You took another slow step forward. “Just give in, Rex… please. We both know that you-”

“We both know this can't happen." He matched your step forward with one of retreat. 

You felt him summoning his reserves, and you strained to keep the ire from your voice, "It’s not like I haven’t done this before- and besides, no one would know-"

"So you'd have me lie to my General? To my Commanders?"

The gravity of considering your next actions, despite your growing agitation, was palpable. Clearly you weren't going to dissuade him with reason, nor was he going to willfully betray his tenets- however misguided. That being said, when push came to shove you always could rely on underhanded tactics, and with any luck his possessive nature would be his undoing. You took a centering breath with closed eyes, allowing your senses meander through your foresight. 

Guided with deadly focus, you opened your eyes intently, chin tucked down ever so slightly, "Fine then, Captain. I’ll leave you be,” turning your back to him, you paced back to the mirror and busied yourself with dressing once again. Propping a bare foot onto the bed, you made deliberate work of sliding a jet black stocking up your thigh with an accentuating snap, “We’ll just sweep this whole thing under the rug- you’ve done an excellent job of ignoring me and your feelings so far, so why change now?” You swapped your stance, repeating the same actions with the other leg, “You’ll go back to the barracks and jerk off, alone and bitter, thinking of me the whole time- meanwhile I’ll fuck my way through your squad." You flashed him a spurning look, “I think I’ll start with Fives. He’s told me he’ll make me scream- and I’ve already seen enough to know he’ll make good on that promise.” 

Rex all but growled your name warningly. Despite your listless anger, you postured enticingly before him in all your nakedness, having expecting that particular detail to have already caused him to crumble. However, to his credit, his eyes had yet to move from yours. 

You padded one step closer, shivering against the energy crackling between the two of you. “You’re welcome to stay and watch- if you’re too spineless to do it yourself, you might as well watch and learn as someone fucks me properly into the mattress.”

“Watch it-” he snarled with a dangerous edge that only encouraged you. He was trembling despite the stillness of the clenched fists anchored at his side.

Sucking in a shaky breath you waited breathless, daring him to move. As the seconds stretched on and he remained unmoved, you struck him with a disappointed look, “Hollow threats won’t help you now.” With a calculated turn on your heel you sauntered slowly over to the vanity, overemphasizing the roll of your hips.

As you left him in the entrance and faced the reflection in the mirror, you caught his gaze as it fell to stare openly at your ass. The flutter of hope in your chest doubletimed as you watched him take a step to follow you. 

You arched your back as you braced a hand on the counter, the other coming up to trace along your lips, selling the illusion of preoccupation, “Besides, we both know it’s not like you’re going to do anything about it, Captain...”

With a fluidity and speed that buckled your arrogance, he closed the distance between you, coming to stop just short of touching your bare skin. He was close enough that you could feel the radiating warmth of his proximity, but you didn’t dare move now. Your eyes had remained locked with his as he’d approached out of the sheer panic that if you looked away, the entire illusion would shatter. 

"You're such a fucking brat." He spat lowly and pinned you firmly under his gaze. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even blink as you stood as still as stone and waited for him to do what he’d wanted to for months. One hand reached to fan out over your hip while the other snaked around to slide up between your breasts. Stopping just under your chin, he caged your throat with strong fingers and jerked you against the unyielding bite of his armor. When he had finally touched you your teeth sunk into your tongue in an effort to stop the whimpering mewl that threatened to burst out at the contact. Between his firm grip and the timbre of his voice your eyelids struggled to stay open as you sucked in thin breaths through parted lips. 

He continued to watch your reflection with frightening intensity, and despite your need for friction, you remained motionless. 

“You’re right- I do remember- I remember every single time you’ve thrown yourself at the others- half of which were my own men..." Pressing harder into you, he crowded your legs with his large frame while the painful hold on your hip arched you deeper into him. The hand around your throat tightened as he lowered his lips to your ear, "I watched you fuck my subordinates while I just stood there. Watched them fuck your mouth, your kriffing cunt...” Your pulse was racing faster with each confession he grit against your ear. The panting breaths had your chest heaving as you fought for air and against the free fall of desire. 

“And all these weeks I’ve had to stand across from you in the war room as if everything was normal. While you just kept playing innocent- feigning ignorance as you talked strategy with me as if it were just another routine meeting. As if I could dare to look at you and ignore the memory of all those pathetic little noises you make when you’re getting fucked. Do you know how may times I had to fight the urge to just bend you over the holo-table and fuck you right there, in front of everybody?” You gasped as his hips canted against you emphatically, the hard ridge of his codpiece digging into the bare skin of your ass, “Finally give you what you deserve for pushing me beyond what anyone could endure.” The hand that had been massaging your hip skated along the swell of your thigh before presumptuously dipping to slide shallowly through your wet folds with an abruptness that stole your breath. 

The finality of having his fingers impossibly close to where you needed him most was maddening, and you moaned imploringly, “Then show me… Rex…please- I’m so... so close! P-please just...”

He looked down at you scornfully, “You think you deserve to cum that easily after I’ve spent week after week alone in my quarters fucking my own hand in some pathetic attempt to replace what I really wanted- who I really wanted?"

“M-maybe if you weren’t such a... a kriffing boy scout you’d've had me sooner...” you countered flippantly.

“Even after everything I just said, you still don’t know when to keep that mouth shut, do you?” His grip on your jaw tightened at that, forcing you to meet his gaze and you felt hips roll stronger against you. “Think you can keep pushing and pushing without consequence?”

“‘S...w-worked for me so far…”

He dipped his fingers into you at that, teasing your entrance- and you jerked with a ragged groan at the shuddering roll that threatened to knock you to the floor.

"Rex- spirits...please..." you grimaced, your brow knit and eyes scrunched closed, "-please- I need... I..."

“I know exactly what you need,” He growled lowly into your ear before sinking his teeth into the juncture of your neck and shoulder, and you rolled your hips against him with a noiseless keen. Sensing your intentions, he pulled his fingers back just as you’d tried to sink lower onto them, keeping the relief you so desperately sought agonizingly out of reach while the taut band of arousal beneath your hips ratcheted even tighter. His tongue swiped roughly over the marks his teeth had left before wrenching your head back as he breathed against the column of your neck, “You need to learn some fucking respect. I may not be a Jedi, but don’t think for a second that I’m just another one of your playthings.”

Keeping his touches unpredictable and tauntingly shallow, he continued to toy with you- and at this rate it wouldn’t be long before he made you lose your goddamn mind. If he dragged on long enough perhaps the sheer amount of desperation would eventually catapult you over the edge. 

Clawing against his grip, you licked your lips and shuddered, “I...’m s- sorry Rex- I...I can learn- learn to be good... I-” you gasped as his hold on your neck tightened, and your eyes nearly rolled back in your head when he thrust two fingers fully into your slick cunt only to pull them out again, sliding them through the mess between your legs.

He held his fingers up to your face to prove his point, “Good girls don’t let strangers cum inside them- and you’re absolutely slick with it- ‘s practically dripping down your legs. ”

"Thass because ‘m not one-” you smirked darkly. Though you struggled to speak, you couldn’t resist taunting him further, “ what are you gonna do about it?" You knew you shouldn't tease him any more than you had already, but then again, playing things safe wasn't something you'd ever done.

"You little fucking brat-" he seethed, biting into the muscle of your shoulder, licking and sucking hotly as you writhed against him open mouthed. "Can't behave for a second, can you? Gonna make me fuck you so hard that the next time you even think about acting out, all you’ll be able to do is remember how kriffing good my cock feels inside you. How desperate you are for me to fuck you."

You squirmed against him, opening yourself up more with a tilt of your hips and a reedy moan. Eyelids fluttering closed as you reveled in the insistent pressure of his codpiece as it brushed roughly against the wetness between your thighs and your mouth nearly watered at the thought about what strained beneath it. Delirium fogged your head. It was almost unbelievable that you hadn’t already finished just from the catharsis of finally having his touch, or the desperation of having been so achingly close for so long. You pulled his hand closer to your mouth and held his gaze as you licked his fingers clean. With a rough groan, he slid them further into your mouth, cursing against your neck as your tongue circled and sucked against them.

He spun you around then, sealing his lips to yours in a searing kiss. His hands threaded through your hair to pull your head back with a heady tug, and you gasped against his lips as his tongue pressed to slide into your mouth. Working together, you helped divest him of his armor as he continued to nip and suck the sentiments of his unrequited urges against your swollen lips. Once he’d gotten down to his blacks, he pulled back to let you both come up for air. 

“I'll give you one last chance to make up for all your teasing- show me that you can do what you’re told. Think you can do that?”

You nodded enthusiastically as his thumb pressed against the plush of your lips.

“Good girl-” he murmured. As his thumb scraped over the ridge of your teeth, your tongue surged forward to play with his digit and he shuddered. 

Not wasting another second, you sank down in front of him wordlessly. Wide, dark eyes stayed fixed on him as you skated your fingers up the strong expanse of his thighs. The command and power he held over you was equal parts addictive and intoxicating. You’d expected him to be just as exacting and authoritative as he was on the battlefield as in bed, but you hadn’t anticipated just how much it would turn you on to have him look at you the way he was now. How he held you under his control and tempered your impish will in a way that no one else had ever managed to before. 

He sucked in a breath that sounded more like a hiss when you palmed him over his blacks. Normally you would have leapt at the chance to tease him. However, you were attempting to be good, and so instead your fingers pulled deftly at the seam to free his straining cock from its confines. When you wrapped your fingers around his girth and ghosted your lips against his shaft, breathing hotly against him, he cursed. You toyed with him, mouthing him softly in earnest and flicking your tongue along the rivulet of precum that had started leaking down from his head. Unhurriedly, you explored him softly, wanting to give him more time to enjoy the fruition of his longsuffering. And when he dropped his gaze to take you in, the image of you on your knees all but begging for his cock was nearly too much for him to handle. 

After a moment to still himself, his fingers skated under your chin, “Stop playing around- we b-both know what you’re capable of. And if you behave maybe I’ll let you cum more than once.”

Agonizingly slow, you took him in inch by inch, eyes locked with his the whole time. Shudders wracked his frame at the intensity of both the sensation and your gaze, and you closed your eyes in assent, moaning around the weight of him on your tongue.

“F-fuck…” his hips bucked shallowly into your mouth at that, and the hand around what wasn’t already in your mouth squeezed around the base of him. You set a pace that was cloyingly slow, but the depth of every pull and the way your tongue lathed against him was making his chest heave. Fingers threaded delicately through your hair and when you nodded softly, gave a soft tug. You moaned again, bobbing languidly in encouragement. 

“Ss...spirits… that’s- fuck…”

With a subtle tilt, you angled yourself to take him in all the way, swallowing against his head as it pushed into your throat. The ragged gasp that sounded like you’d tore it from his throat prompted you to pull back on him and repeat your actions, sucking and swallowing against him as you wanted desperately to reward him for finally yielding. 

His hips were trembling, the muscles beneath your fingers twitched erratically under his self-control. You longed to banish the last of that restraint, wanted to have him surrender to you and to his own desire completely. One of your hands snaked down to roll and massage his balls while you pulled back, sucking on him shallowly but tightly. You pulled off of him completely with a filthy wet pop when you felt him tug sharply. 

"Stop- that's... stop-"

He looked wrecked. Eyes hooded and lips parted, his forehead creased with the delicate balance of pleasure and overstimulation as he panted above you, "as much as I'd love to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, I've got other plans for you."

You wiped the corner of your mouth with a finger and tried not to hide the wide grin that threatened to split your face. 

“Alright mesh’la- come here-” his voice was deep and thick with arousal, and you felt yourself clench at the raw edge of it.

When you struggled to stand on shaky and sore knees, he hauled you up to meet him in a slow, wet kiss. He guided your hands to help him ruck his shirt off, all the while backing you over to the bed. You felt the world tilt as he suddenly released you to fall into the soft sheets of the bed. Waiting with shallow breaths as he approached the edge of the bed, you pressed your thighs together in anticipation. 

He stood imposingly over your collapsed form, and you shivered as you took in the sight. Finally free of the compression of his shirt, his entire torso was laid bare to you. Hungry eyes skated over the sharp cut of his muscles, noting that where the average clone had been a bit fuller in some spots, he was all lean angles. It lent him a predatory air, and that coupled with the way his eyes flashed darkly when you slid your legs wider invitingly sent equal measures of desire and fear running down your spine. You couldn’t help but slip a hand between your legs. However, unsurprisingly, he caught your hand before it reached its destination. 

“Uhn-uhn- get your hands up. That’s it… if you can’t keep them to yourself I’m gonna have to do something about it.”

“Spirits- Rex… pleaaase... let me- haven’t I-”

He called your name warningly, and you groaned internally as you relented but clenched your legs together all the same, aching for some friction. His stare was firm as he slid his hands up the satin length of your legs before suddenly grabbing you behind your knees and hauling you towards him fluidly. Murmuring his name with a wiggle of your hips, you waited for him to do something- anything. You heard the soft rustle of fabric as he slid the last of his pants and smalls off. Impatient in the momentary absence of his strong grip, you lifted off the bed to goad him, only to arch back into the sheets when you felt him lick a stripe up your dripping core. 

He pulled back as he adjusted his position, draping your legs over his shoulders as he nipped at the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, ”Look at you- poor thing… so kriffing desperate for me.” 

You keened as he massaged your hips and slanted his mouth back over your core. His tongue was opening you up in ways you'd only fantasized about, seeing visions of him beneath you like this in your dreams. Finally having him between your legs was almost enough to finish you off right then and there, but you knew if you did, there'd be hell to pay. Powerless to do anything but attempt to breathe and writhe underneath his grip, you panted supplications as he stretched you with his fingers. His name was falling from your lips in time with his thrusts, and you were so close that you could feel the prickle of static edging the corners of your vision. 

And then, infuriatingly, everything stopped as he withdrew his fingers and mouth simultaneously and you cried out at the loss of stimulation as yet another opportunity to climax fizzled away. 

“Fuuuck- pl...please Rex…” sweat was prickling at your brow as you resisted taking matters into your own hands, struggling in futility to obey.

He chuckled lowly, “Did you really think I’d let you cum just like that?”

A cry fell from your lips as you felt him run his hands up over your hips again squeezing tightly before retreating again, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Too far gone to offer any rebuttal, you flipped yourself with an eagerness reserved only for him, and arched your back invitingly.

You felt him line up behind you, but as the seconds passed and he still hadn’t entered you, you nearly screamed. Feeling exposed to him as he just watched you was dizzying, and you knew he could probably see just how desperate you were for him as your walls clenched around nothing. Though you enjoyed the company of strange bedfellows quite regularly, you weren’t exactly sure when the last time Rex had had the chance. Foolishly you let your impudence once again get the better of you, despite the expertise of his deft touches clearly spoke to the contrary, “Sure you k-know what you’re doing? H- have you even ever done this before?” Your thin, reedy breaths and the way he had you writhing against him took the wind out of your insult, but he took the bait nonetheless.

Without any semblance of a warning, he finally impaled himself in you in a thrust deep enough to have him bottom out completely. You yelped at the sudden fullness, squirming in his iron grip in search of some sort of friction to relieve the gratingly sharp sensation of how he stretched you. But he just held you there. Made you wait and wait- just like he had- and the reality of his absolute control flooded over you sharply. No amount of attitude or taunting would save you now. But having finally found yourself in the very situation you’d spent months dreaming in agony over made you tighten around him, and he groaned into your neck as he held fast. The rough sound of his panting breaths next to your ear spoke to the level of restraint he was exercising not to just fuck you into next week. As he pulled out of you tormentingly slow, he pressed his thumb flat against your clit, and you keened high and needy, grinding down into his hand. 

“What do you think, princess?” His hips snapped deep into you before rolling agonizingly slow as he pulled out, only to repeat the process. “The only thing you should be concerned about is waiting until I tell you to cum.”

That shut you up. 

He shifted slightly, and the new angle he hit nearly made you jackknife up into his chest. His grip was bruising as he held you in place despite the erratic canting of your hips, “Did you think you'd be my first? Just because I’m not a needy slut like you, doesn’t mean I haven’t been around.”

When his thumb teased around your clit, you whined, arching into his touch fruitlessly.

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for? What you’ve been hopelessly trying to imitate every time you brought someone else back here?” He leaned closer to you, caging your body with his as his breath fanned hotly over your neck.

Your spine felt like molten metal was sliding down it and if it weren’t for his strong grip on your hips, you would have collapsed into the bed by now.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?”

“Y- yessss!”

“Yes, what?” he spat.

“Y- yes- yesss Sir-”

Your voice was thin to the point of snapping as you felt your muscles skip and contract haltingly as you came in shock around his thick cock. Rex snarled behind you at that, and pulled out completely. Your arms gave way under you as you sobbed at the half-ruined orgasm.

“You should know fucking better than that- but you just couldn’t hold on any longer, could you? Well then, if you’re going to behave like a bad girl, then you’re gonna get treated like one-”

You merely sobbed at the feeling of overstimulation as he thrust back into you sharply, clamping your thighs together in a position that made him feel impossibly thicker than he already was. Taking advantage of your submission, he hauled you closer, hips snapping against yours in such force that you thought perhaps he’d taken your earlier comment of fucking you into the  
mattress as a challenge. The position he had you in, and the depth that his thrusts were hitting made your eyes roll back into your head and you bit into the sheets to keep quiet. 

“Don’t h-hold back now, let me hear you… hear you cry for me as I split you open on my cock...”

No longer capable nor caring to hold in the soft pitiful broken sounds that fell from your lips, you resigned yourself to letting him know just how desperate you were for him. At this point you couldn’t even think straight enough to give any cogent response. The only thing that swam in the narrow, black-ringed field of focus was your rapidly mounting release, and the razor edge of pain and pleasure that he was causing. 

“Listen to you- even better than I remembered...”

The roll of his hips nearly stilled as he suddenly halted his runaway pace. Sliding out of you completely, he slid his head through your slick cunt teasingly before lining himself up again and thrusting sharply into you. The wet squelching sounds of him sinking into you made the flush across your chest and face burn hotter. 

“Nothing left to say now? Have I finally fucked the defiance out of you?” He grit his teeth and tried to keep his voice level, “I want to hear you beg for it. Beg f-for me to fill you up. Wanna feel the… the way you cum around me.” Despite the faltering lilt of his voice, his authority still carried, and you felt yourself bear down on him as you let the implication of his words wash over you.

“... Rex... I-“ Only the staccato of your breathing came as a real answer- your rational thoughts too scrambled to string together a basic sentence.

“Beg.” He grit out, hips already starting to stutter. You felt yourself buckle under his hand as he pushed your shoulders down lower, encouraging you to sink further into the mattress. The arc of your back flared even more sharply and you gripped into the sheets for dear life as he rammed against that perfect spot inside you. The speed of his thrusts picked up again and the tapering slap of your hips mingled with his rough noises to fill the room with an obscene cacophony that went straight to your head. The hand that anchored you to him skated down between your legs to swat your own out of the way as he replaced the pressure and movements with his own. The fluttering pressure of his thumb against your clit was making your legs go numb and you knew you weren’t long for this world. 

“I said beg for me- beg and I'll let you cum.“

You shuddered as he bucked particularly hard, finally giving in and taking you as hard and fast as he’d wanted to all along. It was enough to break you as well, “Please! Please- Rex- fuck...I want- need you... need you to fill me up- make me y-yours, Rex, please!”

The broken cry that he choked out at the call of his name was what snapped the razor thin thread of pleasure in you, and you nearly convulsed as you were finally allowed to cum around the thick girth of his cock, mouth open in a silent exultation as the tremor of an uninterrupted orgasm wracked your frame. You tried and failed to keep your eyes open as the waves of pleasure pulled you under, and you felt your walls clench erratically around him as he gave a last few shallow thrusts. The wet heat of your cunt held him in an unrelenting vice, and you felt him go rigid behind you, pumping his release into you in hot ropes. The timbre of his voice fell dangerously low as he breathed raggedly in your ear; gasps intermixing half formed curses and your name. 

Nearly collapsing over your back, he managed to fall instead to the side, taking you with him in a gentle roll. As the aftershocks of your climax washed through your body and emanating from your center you felt more relaxed than you could ever recall being. You could only imagine how Rex was feeling. The strong but careful grasp in which he held you felt like the antithesis of the brutality of his previous ire, but was no less true to form. If you'd been reluctant to leave the room before he'd shown up, you would all but refusing to do so now. You smiled with ridiculous content at the soft brush of his lips against your neck, and you tugged on his arms to hold you tighter. 

"So- that's what I've been missing out on?" his breathing was still a bit short, though admittedly he had already recovered a bit better than you. 

"Mmm- ' you mused, tracing patterns over his arms, "Could've had this every night if you weren't so chicken."

He nuzzled against your neck, exhaling sharply through his nose as he smiled, "Give it up- you already won."

"Well, lucky for you, I give pretty good consolation prizes." you simpered and nearly giggled when you felt him pull you closer. 

"Is that right?" he quipped jovially.

"Mm-hmm." You nodded with a grin and worried your lip with your teeth, "By the way, what's your stance on hyperdrive quickies? Because I've been thinking, when we're on the-"

He rolled his eyes dramatically with a sigh, but you felt him twitch inside you all the same, "Why do I get the feeling that you've made it your personal vendetta to get me court-marshalled?"

As you laid there laughing, blissful and high off of each other, the normal sting of emptiness you usually felt was mercifully absent. And though you both knew that there would be a slew of complications, they felt so far away that they didn't even warrant mentioning. For now, a 'cross that bridge when we get there' attitude suited you just fine. 

After the floodgates had been opened, every last repressed feeling and sentiment had poured out, and after the deluge all that remained was the man you’d come to love.


End file.
